


Sylar's Obsession

by suburbantimewaster



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbantimewaster/pseuds/suburbantimewaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing Sylar desires as much as having abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sylar's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this contains Adult Content. If you are not mature enough to handle it, than you had better not read this! This fanfic takes place sometime during the first season, after Mohinder tied Sylar to a chair.

Sylar disconnected his cell phone. It would be awhile before the man returned his call, so he decided to pass the time. Sylar made his way to the apartment he visited frequently. There were a few locked doors, but he simply fixed that with a wave of his hand. He finally arrived at his destination, the room of the geneticist he had been fascinated with since the first day Sylar masqueraded as Zane Taylor, Mohinder Suresh.

Sylar watched his pet sleep with rabid anticipation. He would never tire of seeing Mohinder's fit chest rise and fall with the rhythm of his breathing patterns would cause him to harden. Sylar would always visit the scientist, when he wasn't fulfilling his evolutionary imperative. He would watch his pet in a peaceful slumber, wanting nothing more than to ravish this man.

At first, these were only peaceful visits to calm Sylar's nerves, then they became much more. One night, he had sniffed an article of Mohinder's clothing. Another night Sylar ran his fingers through Mohinder's silky black hair. Then there was that fateful night when Sylar had dared to kiss him. After all this, he was still not satisfied.

Sylar watched his pet sleep, and smiled. He remembered when Mohinder discovered his true identity and chained him to a chair. Despite the danger of the situation, Sylar was actually aroused by the fact that he had been chained by the object of his desire. Mohinder claimed that what Sylar had done was not evolution, but murder, not knowing how wrong he was.

Sylar remembered Brian Davis, a man with a unique ability who had come to his watch shop hoping to be rid of it. Unworthy of the greatest he had come to possess, just like every human that was blessed with such greatest. Sylar felt no remorse about taking what truly belonged to him.

Sylar continued to watch Mohinder sleep, his desire for this beautiful man as strong as his desire to be special. A different kind of desire, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was taking what truly belonged to him, and Mohinder was definitely his.

Sylar lowered his lips to the ones of his beloved and kissed him, yet something still wasn't right. Sylar observed Mohinder clad in only his boxers and then looked at himself. He was far too clothed to make Mohinder his. Oh well, that would soon be remedied. Sylar removed his clothes and left them on the floor. Then he threw the sheets on the floor and lowered himself on Mohinder's body. He craved this man the way a child craved sweets. As far as Sylar was concerned, Mohinder was a piece of forbidden chocolate. Something he could only observe, but never touch. That would change, tonight.

Sylar kissed his pet, releasing all the fiery passion he had felt for him in that one kiss. Sylar put his arms around Mohinder's neck and ran his hands through his hair. Sylar slowly forced his tongue in Mohinder's mouth and explored every inch of it.

All of a sudden, Mohinder made a slight movement. Sylar removed his tongue and Mohinder's mouth and watched him jerk slightly. He was afraid that his pet would waken. Fortunately, Mohinder resumed his slumber.

Sylar moved his mouth to Mohinder's neck, kissing and sucking at every spot. Then he moved his lips to Mohinder's chest, kissing it with such ferocity. He applied 17 kisses to his left nipple and 15 to his right. Sylar brought his lips back to Mohinder's. He removed Mohinder's boxers and observed the work of art that lay below him. Then Sylar turned Mohinder around and positioned himself appropriately. After tonight, Mohinder would finally be his. Sylar was just about to enter his pet, when his cell phone beeped.

Sylar was surprised that the beep had not waken Mohinder. Then he remembered that he had turned down the volume of his cell phone, in case that man would call during his fun. He removed himself from the bed and answered it to discover a text message. The man asked for Sylar to meet him as soon as possible. Sylar put his clothes back on and glanced at Mohinder. He wanted to finish what he started, but he had to remember to put business before pleasure.

Sylar put the boxers back on Mohinder and laid the sheets over his sleeping form. Sylar left, the apartment, but not before giving his pet a kiss.


End file.
